


Chivalrous

by honeydewed



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have a problem but that's okay for you dear readers, I love knights helping out women that is something I love writing, Is this a rare pair? it probably is since I ship it!, Olberic/Primrose - Freeform, The chemistry between these two characters took my breath away, also is this romantic? who knows!, the problem is that I can't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: It's been far too long since he'd done anything gallant for a lovely young lady.





	Chivalrous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or Octopath Traveler. Look, listen, hear me out. Their interactions are really cute.

Primrose knows him to be good and gallant. She's not trusted a man so wholly since she knew her father. Following him on his path for vengeance validates her own wish. The man he trusted above all had been the one to betray him, betrayal only comes from loved ones and the pain he feels still to this day despite his mighty kingdom crumbling ages ago instills a new wish in her heart: Primrose wants to help him. They understand in this world if one strikes a person they invite a strike back!

She's moved through the world shifting like a snake storing up her energy to strike at the perfect time. Sir Olberic's forgotten himself and finally found a reason to righteously wield his heavy blade. She's forgotten herself too. Why is this the path she's chosen to take? What happens when the goal she's sought to achieve is won and she triumphantly stands with a trail of bodies behind her? Primrose's feet ache and the sudden snap against her ankle earns a groan from the dancer, "Oh dear." She has no time to worry about her feelings or personal matters. The strap of her sandal's broken and the bottom's all but worn through. Lifting up her leg to examine the damage she winces, happy to have not been scaling a mountain or meandering through the hot sands. Walking around with a broken shoe is a horrible idea and she kicks herself mentally for not carrying another on her person. How long will it take to reach the next town? "Godsdamnit," she hisses to herself and removes the offending sandal. Before her foot can return to the ground a massive shadow blocks her path. "Olberic?" she questions and balances on one foot.

"Primrose," he examines the sandal in her hand and surmises the issue at hand. "Would I be too forward to offer you aid?"

The innocent question draws a nervous look from the former knight and Primrose lifts her brow curiously unsure what sort of aid he has in mind. Eyeing the heavy boots on his feet she ponders if he'd give them to her, she's sure her feet would slip straight out of them. Shaking her head but remaining agreeable she announces, "I don't mind any assistance you have to offer. Pray, help me if you can."

Olberic dips at the knees and swift as any cat reaches out to her. His arm coils around the crook of her knees and along her back as he straightens himself out with ease. Primrose is shocked to be literally swept off her feet and gasps. She's not touched him yet and he hasn't touched her and the sudden contact shocks her. Olberic looks in any direction that isn't Primrose and he clears his throat, "Are you alright, Primrose? I know this is forward but if you were to cut your feet or hurt yourself, I would feel horrible."

Primrose relaxes in his arms. He's so strong she hardly feels as if she needs to steady herself on him and relaxes in his hold. Slowly but surely finding her place in his arms as she shakes her head, "No. I, pardon my reaction, I'm afraid I wasn't expecting this sort of assistance." As a young girl she had dreamed of a brave person to help her in her time of need but learned to stand on her own two feet and go where the sands dare to take her. Primrose hadn't fantasized of having a man, let alone a knight carry her in years. Olberic's hands are large and the cool feeling of leather against her skin feels pleasant. Despite his size he's got quite the deft touch and handles Primrose like she's made of glass.

"Olberic?" she receives a grunt from him. Smiling in a knowing way she questions, "Are you blushing?"

Olberic stares straight ahead of them. Tripping over himself either physically or because he's distracted by his precious cargo and further harming her is far off his to-do list. He is in fact blushing. The weight of such a lovely woman in his arms is taking its toll and if he were a younger man he'd probably be tripping over himself unable to even speak to the lovely Primrose. "I," red tinges his tanned skin and he knows he cannot deceive her. Honesty is trait he's lost since moving to Cobblestone. He lied about his identity, he lied about his previous profession, and most importantly he lied to himself. He shouldn't lie anymore, it isn't the knightly thing to do, and in a surge of righteousness is forthright with his companion. "It's been a long time since I've," embarrassment makes the red run deeper. Primrose expects to hear since he had a lovely girl in his arms. She waits for him to say that it's been ages since he held a girl or was put in a situation where he could openly touch a woman. However, his true answer surprises her. "It's been too long since I've had the pleasure of acting gallant on the behalf of a young lady," he explains. Olberic guarded his majesty but there were women of the court. Most of the women adored and flocked to Erhardt for being such a comely young man.

He felt mountainous next to his gentle faced friend. Erhardt's hair was spun from the finest gold and his sweet smile was enough to sweep any of the noblewomen off their feet. Many a knight found themselves jealous of their brother in arms, as a hot blooded youth with a competitive streak he too sought the attention of women if only to one-up his bosom buddy. "Many of the women in court," he could recall the sly glances cast towards the blond man even now. "Did not require my services," nay that honor went towards King Alfred.

"Is that so?" he'd be the perfect sort to guard a princess or a queen. Strong, intimidating, dependable, but hardly a romantic. Primrose shifts closer to him and coils her arms around his neck. "Then I am pleased to be the first to receive your help in ages. Thank you."

"Ah," he continues forward. "You are a most vexing woman." 

"That may be so," Primrose agrees. "And yet you still help me. I do thank you." 

Olberic nods. His chest feel tight and the added weight from the great bastard sword on his back to the dazzling dancer in his arms makes his steps heavy yet a part of him wouldn't mind keeping her in his arms for the remainder of the journey. Helping others is what a decent man does but carrying beautiful damsels in distress is a decidedly knightly activity and he's happy to hold her. Not since he's left his second has he felt like himself but he truly feels chivalrous holding her. 


End file.
